Conventionally, printers having a plurality of print heads as an image forming unit for forming an image on a medium are known. In this type of printer, a plurality of image forming units are used in forming ink images on a medium. Further, for forming the ink images, the printer may use a temperature-sensitive ink that changes its color according to the ambient temperature.
In the printer above, when forming an image with a temperature-sensitive ink on a medium, it is desirable to prevent any problems caused by the color change of the temperature-sensitive ink. Unfortunately, the conventional printer does not provide any suitable mechanism to control the color change of the temperature-sensitive ink.